Duality Threesome
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: The uncensored version of what happened between Ginji x Ban x Raitei. from Armies of the WitchKing. Complex to keep oroginal story T rated. THIS IS ONLY FOR ADULTS. Can be read as a stand alone lemon. :. If I owned Ban I WOULD NOT SHARE! MINE grrr..


This is from Armies of the Witch King Censered in the original story cause it will change the rating to M which I dont want to do. Can be read just as random lemon or for the whole story .net/s/4602080/1/TiThE_Arc_Armies_of_the_Witch_King Enjoy!!!!

----///

They were standing in a room, with a huge soft fur carpet, in front of a warm fire. The room was empty other then for that and a door that was locked for the moment. Ban's eyebrow rose.

Ginji and Raitei spoke in a eerie chorus "We can combine now Ban/Ban-chan, but we need to combine physically. There is a gap between us that the two of us cannot bridge. You are our bridge to each other, you connect us like no other. We have no right to ask more from you than we have already. But we must ask, will you be our Bridge to each other again Ban/Ban-chan, will you connect us." Ginji and Raitei walked up to the Jagan Master who was standing rather wearily in the middle of the throw rug.

"What exactly do you mean. Stay back you two." Ban said with a strain in his voice.

"Hush Ban-chan!" Ginji said with a smile, "You know what we mean… we need to have you together.. a Ban-chan sandwich if you may." Ginji said stroking his best friends face.

"Or may not…Ginji – you and me… Gin we don't want each other like that remember." Ban said weakly, the Raitei stood waiting silently.

"I said that rather foolishly a long time ago. Ban-chan you more than anyone should know the power of dreams, I have dreamed of you, of your feel, your taste, your touch. How could I not want to make it a reality at least once in my life." Ginji said sweetly as he slipped his arms around Ban's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Ginji pressed a kiss on the usually abused right shoulder and trailed kisses up Ban's neck. Ban stood unmoving except for a slight trembling of his muscles. The Raitei watched.

"Ban-chan" Ginji breathed hotly into the Jagan user's ear. "Let me take you Ban-chan, connect us, bridge the gap between my two halves and love me Ban-chan. Love me, please and let me love you." Ginji clasped Ban's face, and kissed his partner. His tongue stroked and played with Ban's enticing, and full of life and promise. From stillness to movement Ban's hands convulsed and went around Ginji, not a sliver of space between the two as the explored and worshipped each other thoroughly.

The kiss broke apart, and Ginji once again kissed the column of Ban's neck, feeling the electricity in the air mount, Ginji moved behind Ban, never breaking contact. His arms encircled his partner and he drew Ban down, Ginji sat on the Carpet and cradled Ban between his thighs. His long fingers explored Ban's chest and torso, as he nipped and licked at the sensitive line areas on Ban's neck. He gestured to Raitei to join in. "Ban has no magic here but as long as I am touching Ban-chan as well, your electricity will not hurt him." Ginji assured as Ban reached out one hand to the Raitei, his other bending back above his head buried in Ginji's hair.

The Raitei came slowly and clasped Ban's hand, and Ban drew him in. Ginji and Raitei proceeded to not have sex but to make love to their beloved partner, claiming him in every way possible.

Ginji slowly removed the Jagan users clothes as Ban and Raitei shared a long and tender kiss. Ban was the only being the Raitei would submit to, and Ban could accept Ginji in any means or form, because well because he was Ginji.

Once Ban was naked Ginji urged Ban to his feet as he removed his own clothes, Ban stood docile between the two halves that made the individual most dear to Ban in the world. Raitei kissed Ban deeply lip to lip while Ginji explored Ban's neck.

The two in unison, began licking and kissing their way down the Jagan master. Raitei bringing Ban's nipples to hard life. Ginji's one hand circled around to pinch and prepare the other one for Raitei's lips, Ginji led one of Ban's hand's to rest on the Raitei and pulled the other behind to touch in. "Keep each hand on us Ban-chan." Ginji said as the position unbalanced Ban a little. One of Ginji's hand slid down and touched Ban's hidden but, and Ban gasped as Ginji delicately scratched the sensitive pucker surface and massaged the strong cheek muscles. "Trust us Ban-chan, just accept what we have to give." Ginji said as Ban trembled in reaction.

Ban stood trembling and moaning as the two made a meandering journey down his body. Precum weeped out and Ban's back muscles spasmed in anticipation.

The Raitei hooked one of Ban's legs over his shoulder to give Ginji better access, and the two assaulted the most sensual of Ban's organs. Ginji's tongue plunging in and ringed the sensitive bud, the firm appendage slipping in and out tantalizing and lubricating the gaping orifice. Raitei seeing how ready Ban was swallowed Ban whole. Wordless the two moving in exquisite counterpoints to each other set about to shatter the Jagan User's control. Plundering and sucking in a complicated rhythm, Ban could only shudder in response, sweat dripping from his lean frame. Both persisted in their actions until Ban was panting and pleading for release, tongues swirled finding the most areas toying and plundering until Ban melted, the strength drained form his muscles, and Ban with his hands buried in the hair of both, was held upright only by their actions. Unsatisfied with that with perfect timing both released electrical charges though their tongues, and Ban howled, pleasure consumed him, he hyper extended, lightning dancing before his eyes. He collapsed in pleasure.

Any thought Ban had was driven out by the two, his defenses shattered as they demanded his response and showed no mercy in bringing him to pleasure over and over. Finally when Ban's whole being was hypersensitive to desire, Ginji sat and lowered Ban's hips slowly on himself. Lubricated by cum and saliva, his channel well prepared from when both Ginji and Raitei had worked two fingers each deep inside him, allowed Ginji in with little resistance. Ban gasped with the pleasure of penetration from Ginji.

Once he was deep in ins partner and was surrounded By Ban's warmth, he spread Ban's knees to allow the Raitei better access. Kissing Ban, Raitei lowered himself on Ban's waiting member. Working it deep into himself, loving the feel of Ban inside him, Ban's long fingers closed around the straining member between them. The three moved in a sensual dance, the pleasure building, the sounds of pleasure filled the air. The musky scent of sex enveloped them. The pleasure and pressure built until the 3 came together in a crescendo of orgasm. Ban screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as lightning struck him twice.

When he finally came back to his senses, two people remained in the room. Ban cuddled the figure resting beside him, and to Ban's relief, dual colored eyes looked back at him. Ginji grinned happily. "You're the best medicine Ban-chan." The energy of the Raitei pulsing in agreement as it slowly returned to its place of rest in Ginji.

Dressed and ready the GetBackers prepared to step back in the real world, a frown of concern crossed Ban's face. Ginji caught the look and smiled. "Its ok Ban-chan, things for the most part have not changed, you and Akabane-san are special, you and Raitei and me are special too. Nothing will change except now when the Raitei wants time with you I absolutely refuse to go to sleep." Ginji grinned, Ban smiled weakly back and the two crossed the barrier.

---

PLEASE review. lol


End file.
